


Brightest star in the sky

by tomlinsours (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, ProtectiveHarry, daddyharry, daddylouis, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson, larrystylinsonfluff, mpreglouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tomlinsours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Louis is pregnant with Harry's baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brightest star in the sky

Louis was pregnant.

And obviously Harry was the father, otherwise Louis wouldn't be as happy as he was right now.

Him and Harry had decided to have kids of their own a few years back when they found out Louis could get pregnant. It wasn't impossible, it was just rare. But Harry liked it like this, liked having the baby being 50% him and 50% Louis instead of a surrogate mother.

Now Louis was 7 months along and god he was massive. He'd compared himself to Gemma's measurements when she was pregnant with her son Zack, and he was over 3cm bigger than she was. But Harry loves it, he loves waking up in the morning to see a Louis waddling about only dressed in one of Harry's massive jumpers, always looking for his glasses in which Harry will say, ''on the bathroom side love'' and Louis will remember how he'd put them there last night before letting Harry carry him to bed. 

Like just the other day, Harry had just arrived home from work to find Louis painting the nursery in just his boxers. And the fond look he gave his boy proved everything. He loved this boy so much and seeing him patched in paint and standing on his very tiptoes trying to get to a white blotch he'd missed, had Harry grinning. He'd walked in and wrapped his arms around Louis waist from behind letting him know he was home, and Louis would shiver and get goosebumps as Harry's cold denim jacket touched his skin. Then he'd lift his boy gently, careful not to hurt his baby obviously, and let Louis paint over his missed part. 

And Louis would sigh and exclaim that he's tired, and Harry would chuckle and remove the brush from Louis tiny hand, dumping it back into the pale blue paint can and carry Louis through the dining room, placing him on the couch and throwing a blanket over him. 

Louis would watch re-runs of family guy as Harry finished off the paint work. Only for him to finish a few episodes later to walk in on Louis curled in the tightest ball, hands protectively over his tummy keeping his baby safe. 

Harry had washed his hands, wrapped the blanket around Louis tight enough to keep the heat in so he wasn't cold, and picked him up, wrapping his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Louis face tucked securely into the space between Harry's shoulder and neck. 

And Harry would smile his biggest, because right here and now he was carrying both his babies. They were warm and safe in his arms and he wasn't going to let anything or anyone ever make them unhappy, he wouldn't ever let neither of them be in danger as they were his life now, and Harry was no person to ever let anything important to him ever go to waste. 

In the morning Louis belly would be prodding Harry's chest as Louis fidgeted, Trying to get comfortable and Harry would open his arms and Louis would wrap himself in them, even in his sleep. And Harry would stroke and fiddle with the bottoms of Louis hair because that was his favourite. (and it would get Louis to sleep when the baby was keeping him up at night). 

In the afternoons Harry would walk in on Louis going through those little baby booties, and the tiny baby grows with anchors and stripes on (Louis picked those ones) stroking over the soft fabric, no bigger than Harry's hands, that will soon hold his baby boy in them. 

And Louis would start giggling because in 2 months he was having a baby, and him and Harry are going to be daddies and thats funny to him, it makes him laugh and Harry knows this because soon or enough he'll be pulling Louis into a cute kiss that'll make him stop giggling and go all cuddly. 

Then they'll cuddle all night watching movies. And Louis will be eating chocolate half asleep, whilst Harry will just be mesmerised with the tiny lad in front of him, his boyfriend, the carrier and father of his child. And one day they'll get married, and have more children and be a family. And Harry just loves his boy so much that he'd do anything for him. And he knows Louis loves him too because he's holding Harry's hand as tight as possible and looking up at him like he's the brightest star in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> this took me about 25 minutes lol, sorry if it's crap. Kik me prompts if you want Stephdstyles


End file.
